Diner Dares
by manicdora
Summary: When the boys realize Vern has a crush on one of the prettiest girls in school, they dare him to ask her out on a date. They would have never guessed she would say yes. Two-Shot. VernxOC. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Eighth grade was definitely interesting for all four of the boys. Despite the fact Teddy and Vern were taking their shop classes and Chris and Gordy had taken their college level courses, they still were able to talk and hang out with each other every day. Sure, they had other friends, but all-in-all they kept coming back to each other as if they all had this magnetic pull to each other. They didn't really hang out during school, but it didn't bother them at all. School was a drag anyway.

They were all at the diner together in a booth near the back, Vern and Teddy on one side and Chris and Gordie on the other. Slurping noises and belches could be heard from their corner, receiving disgusted glances from the couple sitting by them. They didn't care, however.

"This fuckin' burger is amazing," Teddy said, looking up at the ceiling as if he were praising God for bestowing this delicious piece of meat to him. "It's better than fuckin'."

"You're a dumbass," Chris replied hastily. There was a grin taking place on his features. "You haven't even had sex. You don't know shit."

Teddy merely rose a brow, before picking up his burger and placed his mouth on it. Except he wasn't biting into it. Licking his burger suggestively, Teddy closed his eyes and scrunched up his face in what he probably thought to be a sexy manner when in fact it was the exact opposite. Loud moans escaped from him, which seemed to have made the couple sitting by them uncomfortable enough to leave the diner all together. Gordie, Vern, and Chris were all but crying and howling in laughter at Teddy's antics.

A ding of the bell attached to the entrance door of the diner caused Vern to look up from his laughing fit. Three girls had walked in and he tensed slightly at the sight of them, well, one girl specifically. One girl, with light brown hair, turned back and made eye contact with him and smiled, giving him a small wave. Marcy Barnes, a girl in one of his classes who he undeniably had a crush on. Though as soon as she saw Teddy with his burger, she looked absolutely confused and a little disgusted and she turned her attention back to her own group of friends.

For a moment, Vern was confused. Then he looked over at Teddy who was still continuing on with his joke and realized it was probably his fault for that look Marcy had given. "Knock it off, Teddy," Vern said through clenched teeth as he craned his neck to make sure Marcy wasn't looking over here anymore. Despite the part of him that wished she would sneak a peek.

Gordie and Chris looked at Vern for a long moment before busting out laughing. It sounded so strange to hear Vern actually tell Teddy to stop doing something. Usually the only one who was able to do that was Chris. And usually, that was with force.

"Knock it off, Teddy," Teddy mimicked with an annoying high-pitched voice. Chris and Gordie merely chuckled.

"_Seriously_."

"_Seriously_."

"_**Teddy!**_"

"_**Teddy!**_"

Gordie, who had quickly become tired of the joke, finally spoke up, "Alright, man. It's done."

"You sissies are no fun!" Teddy t ook a bite from his burger, but he shrugged. "Bunch of pussies."

Vern wasn't listening. He was too busy looking at Marcy, who didn't even glance this way since she walked in. All he wanted was for her to smile at him again or maybe even talk to him for more than five seconds. That would make his day, for sure.

"What are you even staring at?" Chris asked, turning around in his seat to see who Vern had his eyes locked on. There wasn't really anyone else in the diner that day. They had driven off the couple behind them, and there was only an elderly woman along with Marcy and her friends. When he turned back, he had a sly grin on his features. "You checkin' out Barnes?"

Teddy had perked his head up at this information, and Vern internally groaned at whatever nonsense he was about to spout. "Marcy, huh? You've been bonkin' your stick to her, haven't ya you sicko?" Teddy gave his signature laugh which he had for years now. "No fuckin' way in hell, Verno. No way."

"What? She might have a crush on me. You never know."

Teddy had laughed again, and Gordie and Chris had to try really hard not to laugh as well. They didn't want to seem as ass hole-ish as Teddy was being. "Fine then, man. Go ask her out for a date. Do it. I _dare_ you."

"I-I don't know."

"Come on," Gordie encouraged. Maybe if he got dumped, Teddy would lighten up on him and they could go on with their meal. "What's the worst that could go wrong?"

"You're right, man. I'll go right now."

Teddy had pulled himself out of the booth to let Vern out, standing straight and saluting him as he walked over towards Marcy and her friends. He placed his chin in his hand, watching along with the others. "Man, he's gonna get his heart squashed like a bug."

"Like you care, Duchamp. You were baggin' on him the whole time," Chris replied.

"'Cause it's fuckin' Marcy. She's smokin' and well… Verno isn't really her type." Teddy took a bite of his French fry, before pointing it at the two of them. "Ya dig?"

"You're an ass," Gordie said, rolling his eyes.

"I know my ass is great. Stop checkin' it out, Lachance."

"In your fuckin' dreams."

They didn't even realize Vern had come back until he had pushed Teddy to the edge of the booth. All eyes were locked on him once he had returned, but his expression was unreadable.

Chris was the first one to say something. "Hey, Vern. You okay, buddy?"

"Fuck her, man," Teddy said suddenly, throwing his fry across the diner in a fit. "It's all right if she clutched ya. Plenty of fishies swimmin' in the sea for you and me."

They all waited for him to just say something. Instead he just sat there, looking at the table with his face down so no one saw his expression. His shoulders were shaking, which made Chris believe he was actually crying. As Chris reached over to pat his shoulder, Vern's head slowly lifted to show he was actually laughing. Everyone quirked a brow at this, wondering what on earth was so funny.

"She said yes, you ass-wipes."

All three of their jaws hung open, their gazes shifting back and forth between Vern and Marcy for what seemed like hours. There was absolutely no way he could have gotten a date with her. No way.

"How the fuck did you manage to pull that one?" Teddy asked, shock clearly written all over his features.

"I wasn't being a pussy." Gordie looked up at all of them, and they all hated to admit it, but he seemed to have gotten a whole hell of a lot cooler now. "Ya dig?"

* * *

**I recently just watched Stand by Me this past week, and I had to check if there was fanfiction, and to my surprise there was! ^-^ I noticed it was just a bunch of ChrisxOC fics though, so that was a little disappointing. But, anywho, I noticed there was a lack of Vern love here so I wanted to fix it! This is actually a two-shot, where the boys follow Marcy and Vern on their date.**

**Anywho, I have a bunch of fic ideas coming up for this movie! And I cannot wait to get to it :D**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed! **


	2. Chapter 2

"There's literally no way Verno could snag that skirt. Literally no way."

"Ow, Teddy! Your elbow is right in my eye! Shove off!"

"OW!"

"Sorry Chris."

"Shut up, they might hear us!"

Teddy, Gordie, and Chris were hiding in the bushes, and to anyone who didn't know what was going on they would have automatically assumed it was some kid prank they were pulling while simultaneously roll their eyes. In reality, all three boys were following Vern on his 'date' with Marcy. They still couldn't believe she had actually said yes to Vern, claiming it must have been some sick, cruel joke on her part to say yes to him. Which Vern merely replied, 'Why is it so hard to believe I could snag a date? It's because I'm the fat kid isn't it?'

Twigs and branches were stabbing into all three of them, making it nearly impossible to be comfortable. Gordie merely sighed in slight annoyance as he saw and hear Marcy clearly laughing at what he had assumed to be one of Vern's jokes. "Maybe we should just go. She seems to be sincere."

"Maybe you're right," Chris agreed, pushing Teddy off of his foot. "I'm really sick of being cramped like this."

"Come on, men. We cannot back out of our mission yet…" Teddy whispered in his army voice. "No retreats until we receive command from the general."

Gordie and Chris merely sighed as they settled in the bush to watch Vern and Marcy. They were close enough to hear bits and pieces of what they were saying, but overall, they had merely witnessed the two of them laughing and occasionally holding onto each other's hand. It was rather sweet, but to the boys, it was one of the grossest sights they could ever behold. The grossest sight would be watching adults kiss each other.

But, as they watched, Gordie noticed the pair had become quiet. Uncomfortably quiet. Could Vern have said the wrong thing? Did Marcy realize who she was with? It was an unspoken truth between all the boys, but only they were allowed to tease and mess with Vern. If some other outside force were to hurt Vern or had the opportunity to hurt him in any way, they'd all throw a fit.

Or they'd stalk them to make sure they were an alright guy or gal.

"Vern?" Marcy said, breaking the silence between the two of them. Gordie, Chris, and Teddy all leaned forward a bit to try and make out what she was saying.

Vern had stopped playing with the loose fabric pieces of the picnic blanket he had set up on the ground to look up at her, smiling slightly at her. "Yeah, Marcy?"

There was a light blush creeping on her cheeks. "I'm having such a great time with you. The picnic was great, really."

"O-Oh. Thanks." There was another awkward pause between the two of them, before Vern decided to get a coke from the basket for her. "Want one?"

"Sure."

As he was taking the cap off the coke bottle, Marcy had leaned forward to place a quick kiss to Vern's cheek when he wasn't paying attention. Surprised by the sudden act, he ended up spilling the bottle of coke all over Marcy.

She screamed in surprise, her eyes bulging out of her head. Vern tried to keep in his laugh, because she had appeared to look like a cartoon character. "Oh no! My skirt!"

Flustered, Vern searched for some napkins or anything to help dry her off. "Oh, no! Oh, no! I'm so, so sorry! Sincerely! Oh man."

"It's all right, Vern." She smiled softly at him before taking one of the napkins Vern had found and patted down her skirt. "It's not a big deal, honest. I spill all over myself all the time."

To Teddy, this looked as if this date was going downhill and fast. Chris and Gordie had seen what happened, but hid their faces in second-hand embarrassment for their friend; they couldn't dare to watch anymore. "Men," Teddy said sternly, a look of determination on his face. "We have a mission to do. Let's head out!"

Gordie and Chris nodded, following Teddy as he yelled, 'GO, GO, GO!'

Hearing the sudden screams, Vern and Marcy turned around to see three boys coming towards her. Well, one was charging – leading the way – while the other two merely walked behind. Vern's brows furrowed, a look of 'what the hell' plastered all over his face.

"How long have you three been in that bush?!" Marcy screeched, horrified. It was strange for her to know that she was being watched for so long without even noticing. Creepy, to say the least.

"That is classified information, ma'am."

Vern sighed. "What do you idiots want?"

"We wanted to talk to your lady friend over here," Teddy said, sitting down in between them. Marcy had merely scooted away from him, but ended up touching Gordie's feet. "Now, Verno may not be the best guy around, but that doesn't mean you have to scream at him! For Christ sake woman, you're not that great. He could do waaaay better than you."

"Excuse me?!" Marcy asked, raising a brow at Teddy and looking absolutely insulted.

"You're excused," Teddy continued, as if she had not interrupted him in the first place. "We care about Verno. We don't want some bird to come along and break his poor little heart. Especially not some hussy, ya dig?"

Chris and Gordie looked absolutely horrified. Why had they decided to go along with the guy who never knew when to quit with anything? "Alright Tedd-" Chris began, noticing the angry look on both Marcy's and Vern's face.

"Hold on, Chambers. I ain't done yet."

"Knock it off, Teddy!" Vern finally spoke.

"Shut it, Verno. Anyway, you –"

Teddy didn't get to finish his sentence because the sound of a slap was heard. The force of the slap had made Teddy's glasses go crooked, nearly knocking them off his face. A red handprint was forming on his face, and he let his mouth hang open as he clasped his cheek which began to sting.

Everyone stared at Marcy, who looked completely smug with what she had done. Suddenly, Chris and Gordie had burst out laughing at what had just happened along with Vern who merely patted Teddy's shoulder.

"Now if you can excuse us _boys_, but me and Vern were on a date before you all so rudely interrupted." Marcy had stood up, offering her hand to Vern who accepted it greatly. "Come on, Vern." Vern had merely waved goodbye to his friends before following behind Marcy to wherever it was they were heading off to.

There was a moment of silence between the last remaining three boys, before Teddy said, "I approve."

* * *

**Well that was the end to my first Stand by Me fic! Hopefully it wasn't too bad! Thanks for reading :)**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**


End file.
